You Can't Help Who You Fall in Love With
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: What would've happened if Echo liked Adam the very first day he showed up? Echo's POV. Multichapter.
1. First Day

A/N- so, I have recently became obsessed with the show, Mr. Young. So obsessed, I decided to write this story.

Before you sue me for not updating my other stories, I'm saying most of them are on hiatus until this is done.

I don't own Mr. Young or the scenes from the episode 'Mr. Young,' episode one. Some of the dialogue may be wrong, but I haven't watched the episode for awhile.

_Italics- thoughts._

* * *

"Echo! C'mon! Wake up!" I stretch my arms and rise up out of bed. I check the time. '_Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for school!' _I jump out of bed and throw open my closet door. Once I decide on an outfit, I run downstairs, two steps at a time, and down a cup of juice. I slip on my black sneakers, pick up my backpack, and rush to school.

* * *

I check my schedule. First class- science. I run upstairs and into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, but when I was on the bus, a flock of bats swooped in and-" I cut myself off when I see a teenage boy with sandy coloured hair, wearing a blue flannel shirt standing at the front of the room. When I spot him, my first thought is, _great, the teacher isn't even here yet!_ which is what I say out loud. My second is, _who are you?!_

"He's right there." My friend Derby says.

"Where? Behind that kid?" I ask.

"It is the kid." The school bully, Slab, says blankly.

The kid comes up to me, and I feel kind of lightheaded. I don't know why, which makes it ten times worse.

"Hi, I'm Adam." He says.

"I'm Echo." I manage to get out. He smiles at me.

"Echo, Echo, Echo. Is there an echo in here, or is it just... You?" He says. _Great, not this again._ But with him, it's kind of adorable. Not weird, like usual. So I smile at him. His small smile grows into a full-out grin.

He then walks up to the front of the room and starts teaching. Throughout the entire class, that smile is still plastered on my face. I plan to talk to him after class.

* * *

"Hi, Adam." I say after everyone has left class. He turns and smiles at me again.

"Hi, Echo." He says. "D-did you enjoy class?"

"I actually find you the best science teacher I've ever had." I say.

"Really?" He asks. I nod.

"I thought I wasn't getting to you." He says. "You guys, I mean. You guys." He corrects himself. "After all, Derby did try to sleep."

"Oh, Derby always does that." I reassure him.

"Hey, you wanna hang out sometime?" He asks me.

"Sure. I'd love that." I say. He smiles once again at me.

* * *

A/N- I really hope you enjoy this story so far! I love Adam/Echo:)


	2. Invited to His & Derby's Anger

A/N- I'm soooo into Adam/Echo xD Acho? Should that be their ship name? Idk.

Before you kill me for taking so long, here's a chapter!

Oh! Oh! Oh! You! Read icewolf14's story 'SignifigANT Other: What could of happened' It's an AWESOME Folive story! If you're into ANT Farm:)

I don't own Mr. Young.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hi, Adam!" I say as I walk up to him.

"Hi, Echo!" He says. I smile at him. He always makes me smile.

"How's it been? Y'know, since this morning?" He asks.

"I've been great." I say. "What about you?"

"I bet just as great." He smiles. My heart flutters when I see his smile. Despite him being a teacher, he's pretty easy to talk to. Probably because he's a kid. Oh, well.

And I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear what he says next.

"Echo?" He says, waving his hand in front of my face. I snap out of my trance and look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I was wondering if you... Uh... Wanted to... Hang out again sometime. Maybe at my place..." He offers. I love that he offered. Would it be weird to accept?

"Okay." I say without thinking too much.

"Okay." He repeats. "Tomorrow after school? Walk with me, and come over." I nod, and we go our separate ways. But not before we smile at each other one more time.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Derby..." Adam says, **AGAIN**, totally exasperated. That's the fifth time today that Derby's been, well, _Derby._

"Pay attention." I whisper to him across the aisle.

"When did you become all buddy-buddy with Mr. Young?" Derby asks harshly. That stings.

"Echo is right. Pay attention." He smiles at me, but Derby glares at me. I don't know what to do. I don't want to have Adam mad at me, but I don't want Derby mad at me, either.

I just tilt my head back down and do my work.

* * *

_"When did you become all buddy-buddy with Mr. Young?"_ That echoes through my brain all day. And finally, _finally_, school's over.

When I leave the school, I find Derby sitting at one of the outdoor tables. I clench my teeth together to keep from spewing insults at him for distracting me all day. He doesn't see me. Thank goodness. He just leaves after about ten minutes, right about when Adam shows up outside.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod and hook my arm through his.

I really hope this goes well.

* * *

A/N- I know this is a little... Odd, but there has to be conflict in a story for it to be good. Even more conflict will come in a couple of chapters:)

I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I had a TON of homework this weekend.

Chapter 3 coming soon! XD

Oh! Oh! Oh! You! Read icewolf14's story 'SignifigANT Other: What could of happened' It's an AWESOME Folive story! If you're into ANT Farm:)


	3. Firsts

A/N- YAY! New update! XD Sorry this took so long, I had a lot to do this week. Guess what? I won first for my band ensembles and second for my solo! :D

Here ya go! I might not be able to update tomorrow, I agreed to play badminton somewhere without knowing where. I was kinda stupid, I should've chosen singles. Oh well. Just saying I probably won't update tomorrow. Enough of my babbling!

I don't own Mr. Young.

* * *

"So Echo..." Adam says on the walk to his. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I care about others, a lot, I have a pet hamster, Mr. Tickleschmootz, and I really like your class." I smile at him.

"Cool!" He smiles back. We walk the rest of the way in silence. Not uncomfortable silence, more like natural silence. Not very awkward.

Okay, maybe a little awkward.

When we arrive at his house, he drops his messenger bag in the entranceway. We disconnect our arms and head into the kitchen.

"Hey, mom." Adam says to a brunette woman I'm guessing is his mother.

"Hi, Adam." She says. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" I blush, and so does he.

"No, mom. She's just a friend. And a student."

"I see. Hello, I'm Rachel Young." She holds her hand out for me to shake.

"Echo Zizzleswift." I say, shaking her hand.

"We'll be in the living room." Adam says. He grabs my wrist, careful not to grab my hand, and leads me into the room.

"Your mom is kind of... Chatty." I say.

"Yeah..." He says. He sits down on the couch, the same time as me. His leg accidentally touches mine. I down at our brushing legs, look back up at him, and he looks at me. We're not smiling. We're staring into each other's eyes. I want to look away, to keep it from being awkward, but I can't. His blue eyes capture my brown ones, and I can't handle his gaze. We get in close to each other.

"I-I... I..." I stutter.

"Shh." He says, and gets even closer to me. I freeze, and don't pull away. When he does the same, I can't handle the space anymore. I kiss him, and he doesn't pull away. When we need air, we both pull apart and look into each other's eyes again. "That was... Nice." He says.

"Y-yeah. It was." I say. We move to the side, but I can't help feeling that there's something between us.

"Hey, Echo?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I-I have something to tell you, but I don't know how you're gonna take it..." He says, softly.

"Just tell me." I scoot closer to him again. He looks up at me, and tells me.

"I like you, Echo. Like, like-like." He admits. I smile shyly and squeeze his hand, seeing as I don't know what to say. He smiles at me, and naturally, I smile back.

* * *

A/N- I think you might like the next one;) Maybe. XD

I'll try and update ASAP! As I said, badminton tomorrow. Shouldn't have agreed. Wish I hadn't. :/


	4. Misinterpretations

A/N- Just a quick shoutout to all followers/favouriters/reviewers! Love you all! XO:)

I don't own Mr. Young.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

"Good morning, Echo!" Adam says as I walk into class, early this time.

"Hi, Adam!" I say. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek. It's nice having a boyfriend. He he. Boyfriend. I smile everytime I think of Adam as my boyfriend. The bell rings, and everyone comes in class.

* * *

After school, I'm supposed to meet Adam outside. I wait for twenty minutes and am prepared to just leave when he comes out of the school.

"Mr. Tater, are you serious?" he says. I hide on the side of the school and listen to the conversation.

"Yes, Adam, I am. I said it once, and I'll say it again: you're not allowed to date Echo," Mr. Tater says. My mouth drops open.

"But why?" Adam asks.

"Because you're a teacher, and she's a student." Mr. Tater explains.

"But me and Echo are the same age!" Adam protests.

"The schoolboard has made up its mind. I'm sorry, Adam," Mr. Tater says. He walks back inside, leaving Adam standing there. He walks over to one of the tables and lays his head down on it. His head and back move up and down, making it look like he's crying. I move out from my hiding place and go over to him. I pat his back, trying to comfort him. He looks up, and moves over away from my touch. I'm shocked.

"Adam, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Just leave me alone," he says.

"But I—" I say.

"Leave me alone!" he shouts. My eyes well up with tears.

"Fine. But never expect to see me again!" I yell. I run off, crying. I turn back for only a second to tell him that I heard his conversation with Mr. Tater.

* * *

When I get to my house, I run straight up to my room, still crying. My mom knocks on my door, asking about what's wrong. I just yell at her to go away, and eventually, she does. When she does, I just continue crying until I fall asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day**

All day, I ignore Adam. I only talk to him when I have to, which is when he asks me questions in class. After class, he asks to meet me after school. I reluctantly agree, thinking that he'll be breaking up with me.

After school, I meet him in the quad.

"Well, out with it," I say.

"I know you probably think I'm going to break up with you—" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Oh, I know. I heard you talking to Mr. Tater," I say.

"Yeah, I know you did. Yesterday, when I yelled at you, I was just so overcome with the fact I'd be losing you so soon after getting you, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry," he says.

"You're sorry?" I ask.

"Very sorry," he says.

"And you're not breaking up with me?"

"Of course not! I could never! We'll just pretend to be broken up in front of Mr. Tater." he tells me.

"I don't know if I believe you..." I say.

"Does this help?" he asks. And then he grabs my shoulders and kisses me. I kiss back, taken back by the sudden force of his kiss.

"It does," I say, smiling. He smiles back, and hugs me.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Cover Up and Break Up

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in so long!

I don't own Mr. Young.

* * *

"Hey, Echo," Adam says, wrapping his arm around my waist. It's after school, so Tater can't catch us.

That is, if he doesn't walk out of the school.

"Mr. Potato Head at three o'clock!" I whisper. Adam looks over at the school and, seeing Tater, removes his arm from around my waist.

"And so, if you notice the amount and types of chemicals used in the formula, you will see that it not only makes a bigger reaction, but it also uses less chemicals than the usual experiments we do," Adam instructs, clearly trying to dissuade Tater. When he walks over, Adam acts completely nonchalant. "Oh, hello, Mr. Tater. I was just telling Echo how different our current experiment is compared to our previous ones," he explains.

And I thought I was a good actress.

I guess Mr. Tater believed him, but he took him to the side a bit. Lucky I have good hearing.

"Just so you know, Adam, if you are dating Echo still and you don't come out and say it, you'll be fired," Tater says. Wow, no way to sugarcoat that more.

"Got it, Mr. Tater," Adam says, walking back over to me.

"Keep your shirt on! No, on!" Mr. Tater shouts at a student, walking swiftly over to them.

"Wow, that was close," I say as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah," he says.

"Aren't you worried about getting fired?" I ask.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care," he says, smiling at me. I rest my head on his shoulder.

It can't get any better.

But it can get worse.

* * *

**The Next Day**

In science today, Adam is acting very nonchalant. A little too nonchalant. And then there's this:

"Echo, I need to see you after class," he says. I nod, my head down. I feel terrible about what he might do or say, especially after I say what I need to say.

* * *

The bell rings. I guess it's now or never.

"Alright, class, remember to hand in your homework assignments as you leave," Adam instructs. I take a shaky breath and walk up to his desk. After everyone else leaves, he turns to me and kisses me. When he stops, I look into his eyes, overcome with telling him what I need to. "I didn't think you were gonna stay." He took both of my hands in his.

"Why would you think that?" I ask.

"Because the way you weren't participating in class made it seem like you had something on your mind, and that you weren't gonna stay," he says. I look down at my feet, but he drops one of my hands and lifts my chin up. "Talk to me."

"Adam, I... I don't know if I can do this anymore," I say nervously.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"If we're seen together, you get fired, and if we're not, we can't be together anywhere in public. It's kind of a lose-lose situation..." I start. "So I don't know if this is possible."

"This?" he asks, confused. I sigh, not wanting to say more than I have to.

"This. Us. We've been great for the past few months, but I don't wanna have to risk getting caught and costing you your job," I explain.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I work," he says. He's making this way harder than it needs to be.

"This is it for now, Adam. But not forever. We can get together again in the future, when we've made our decisions. You can't be a teacher forever," I sigh.

"I don't want to be a teacher forever. I just want to be with you," he says, so full of love that I can't believe I'm breaking up with him.

"Adam, I'm sorry. You'll always be my best friend, but we can't be... 'Adam and Echo' anymore. Just... 'Adam' and 'Echo'. I'm sorry." I give him one last peck on the cheek and leave.

I can't believe I just did that.

* * *

A/N- I know what you're all thinking: how could you do that?! But it'll get better, don't worry. ;)


	6. Restart

I don't own Mr. Young.

* * *

**One Week Later**

This last week has been hell without Adam in my life. I have to fix this.

But I can't.

But I have to.

But I can't.

"Okay, class, your new assignment will be to make a model of any element from the periodic table and explain their purpose. Just like my purpose in life has been shattered because of one specific element with admittedly still beautiful hair," Adam says, getting slightly angry and looking at me near the end. Then, the bell rings and I, along with the rest of the class, pack up my things quickly and leave. But before I get a chance to, I am once again called up to the front.

I sigh and reluctantly go up to the front.

"Echo, take a seat anywhere up here," he says, all seriousness. I drop my backpack on the floor and sit in one of the chairs.

"Yes, Mr. Young?" I ask. Once everyone leaves, he walks closer to me.

"Echo, why'd you break up with me? I thought it was going great?!" he asks, almost desperate.

"Adam, I thought it was going great too, I just can't risk making you lose your job!" I exclaim.

"But, what if we didn't show anything at school? We could do things afterward and on the weekends. Please, Echo, don't leave me," he begs, and it takes all my willpower to say no.

Sadly, my willpower didn't work very well.

"I guess we could try..." I murmur.

"Thank you, Echo!" he almost shouts, but he immediately covers it up with, "Thank you, Echo, for your perfect representation of helium. Now, please represent neon." As soon as he and I are positive Mr. Tater isn't there, I jump up into his arms and he spins me around. We leave the classroom side by side.

* * *

A few minutes later, after my next class has started, I realize I forgot my backpack. I ask the teacher if I can go get it, since Adam's on break, and I do.

When I enter the classroom, there's no one there, so I go to get my backpack. When I get to the table, I hear voices. I duck under and try to hide.

"Adam, you can't." It's Mr. Tater. Just great.

"But I have to! Just let the schoolboard come and they'll see that there's nothing going on with me and Echo!" Adam complains.

"Adam, if you do, Echo has to be here. And it has to be done today, at exactly 3:30," Mr. Tater explains.

"She'll be here, and it will. Don't worry. I'll show them there's nothing going on, and then will it be okay for me to be seen with her?" Mr. Tater isn't letting Adam be seen with me? That's such a load of—

"Echo?" Adam whispers, looking under the table.

"Is he gone?" I ask, hopeful.

"Yeah, he just left. What are you doing here?" he asks. I stand up.

"I forgot my backpack. But what are you doing? Telling the schoolboard we're not together when we like, just got back together?"

"Yes! I want to be with you, Echo! And I have a bit of a plan." He then proceeded to tell me.

"That could work!" I exclaim.

"I knew you'd think so! Meet me here at 3:20 to go over it," he says. I agree and head back to class.

* * *

A/N- So two chapters within the same couple of hours, how's that? Haha:) Please review!


	7. The Meeting

A/N- So this is kinda off topic of the story and all, but who's seen 'We're The Millers'? I watched it last night and I've gotta say it's one of the best movies EVER! Haha:)

Enjoy!

I don't own Mr. Young.

* * *

It's 3:15, and I'm waiting for Adam to show up so we can go over our plan again. I hope it works. I drop my backpack down by the chair I'm sitting on and wait.

When he walks in, he looks worried.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," he says nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. And if not, what could happen?" I ask.

"Lots of things," he says. I shrug. Then, the schoolboard walks in. Well, a few of them. Two men and two women, along with Mr. Tater.

"Adam, please seat our guests," Mr. Tater said. Adam gestured for the five to sit down at the numerous tables in the room.

"Alright, Adam Young, Echo Zizzleswift, you may begin," one of the men, with a nametag that read 'Mr. R. Sanders', says. I walk up to the front of the room beside Adam.

"Okay. Schoolboard members, I ask you, who here knows what it's like to be in a happy relationship?" Adam asks. No one, except for a woman named Mrs. L. Tanner, raises their hands. "Wow, no wonder they're so irritable about us dating."

"No kidding," I whisper. He turns back to them.

"Now, Echo and I had been dating for a while before Mr. Tater made us break up. We were devastated, both of us." He looks at me. "And... I was lost."

"What do you mean, was?" the other man, Mr. M. Johnstone, asks.

"Well, Echo and I got back together," Adam announces. Everyone in the room gasps. "But... then Echo broke up with me again." Everyone sighs, somewhat happily. "But... then we got back together. And we have been for a while." He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"And we're really happy," I finish, entwining my fingers in his. Suddenly, we're pulled apart, both torn away by a schoolboard member. Mr. Sanders shakes his finger at me.

"You know what this could mean for him, don't you?" he asks. I nod rigidly, scared at what he might do to me. He, along with Mr. Johnstone and everyone else, turns to Adam.

"Adam Young, by the law of the Finnegan High School schoolboard, you are not allowed to date a student," Mrs. Tanner says.

"But we're the same age!" he protests. I walk a little bit closer.

"No matter," the other woman, Mrs. C. James, mutters. "You will be finished at Finnegan High School for good after Friday. This will be your last week with these students. And Echo Zizzleswift," she turns to me. "You will not be able to attend any school Mr. Adam Young chooses to work at. No transferring." I nod, and look over at Adam.

"Adam Young, you have been fired. You may have this week to pack up your classroom, and then that is it," Mr. Johnstone says. All five people leave. I run to Adam, tears stinging my eyes.

"I can't believe we just did that," I say, hugging him tightly. He hugs back.

"I know," he says.

"I can't believe we just got you fired! I'll never get to see you again!" I exclaim. He nods. "Why did we do this anyway?"

"I don't know," he admits. "But even though it's done, there has to be a way to get my job back. I can't imagine what it'd be like not seeing you everyday!"

"Yeah, me neither," I say, still crying. "Maybe there is a way."

"How?" he asks.

"Well, maybe we just have to break up in front of them. That way, they'll see that we're done with, and you can work at Finnegan again!" I announce.

"I don't know how much more of this breaking up and getting back together thing I can handle," he says, looking down.

"A-are you saying you don't want to be with me?" I ask.

"No, I do, just, maybe there's a way we can do this without breaking up again," he suggests.

"Well, we have to figure out a way before Friday," I sigh.

"I know," he mumbles. "But until then, let's just enjoy the time we have together." He pulls me in for a long kiss.

"You're right. Let's enjoy the time we have, and think of possible plans when we're not together," I say. He smiles and nods, and we leave together.

I hope we can find a way.

* * *

A/N- I know, I know. But hey, all good things have to come to an end sometime. Now, it's just Acho's togetherness and Adam's job. If anyone has ideas for a way they can get his job back without breaking up, I'd love to hear them! Just PM (or review if you're a guest) and I might just use your idea!

Review please! :)


End file.
